Ray x Kai Can't Life Without You
by Karyu-Sama
Summary: Kai left, Tala is his lover, Ray is now team captain of the Blade Breakers. A big game is coming, Ray want to beat his old team captain just ones, see him and he want to know what the silver haired boy really thought about him and Tala..


**Author :** KaryuSama  
**Ratings :** T  
**Couple's :** Beyblade / Kai x Ray  
**Comments :** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline. I came up with the idea. You may use it with my permission. Just ask.

In a weird way, Kai and Tala where together. Kai even went back too his old team and was the team captain there now. The Bladebreakers choose a new team captain, Tyson wanted that job. But the most of them choose for Ray. He is a good friend of Kai, at least he was. Ray had looked a little pissed when Kai left, no one knew why. Tyson said he was jealous, that Tala had him and he didn't. Ray was only get more cranky from that.

It was at least a month ago that Kai went away and in a weird way, everybody from the Bladebreakers missed him. Early in the morning when he came too wake them for training, the hard trainings and so on. Ray was totally different and they all needed to get used to it.''Tyson get you're lazy ass out off bed, we need to catch a plain...'' said Ray, pushing him out of his bed on the cold floor.''COOOLDDD'' Tyson was awake, faster then Ray expected.''That helps, need to remember that'' he muttered. He stared at Tyson.''Get dresses, in about 15 minutes we are leaving...'' he said straight, as an command.''Yes sir, I'm already on my way'' said Tyson annoyed. Ray went back too the living room.''Is he coming already'' asked Kenny.''Or is he sleeping again'' asked Max.''No, he's here in about 5 minutes i guess...'' said Ray. Max looked with big surprised eyes too him.''How did you do that'' he asked.''Push him out of bed...cold floor...'' said Ray shortly, he was in the kitchen now. Searching for something healthy. He got himself an apple and went back to the living room again. He stared outside, while eating the thing. On the background he heard everybody talking. But he didn't heard clearly what they said.Are you missing us, the Bladebreakers, Kai?? Me...even Tyson with his big mouth?? He thought, he never told anybody this. But he was gay and he had an crush on there stone hearted team captain, at least, he had. He wasn't around here anymore. He sighed, he felt broken. But stayed himself, no one noticed this. That was good, he thought. When he felt a fist in his ribs he looked up.''Come on dreamy, we need to go'' It was Tyson, with a big grin on his face.''I'm coming already, and whip that grin of you're face...' said Ray, he went to the others. Get his bag and off too there ride too the airport...

Kai was already in Russia for the big game here. If they won this, they where going to the half finals. And then too the finals, he wanted too win. Just like Tala and the others.''Love are you awake...'' He heard his lover, he opened his eyes and looked into a pair of ice blue eyes.''I am now...'' Kai said shortly. A little grin appeared around the boys lips.''We need to get up, train a little...a big day today...'' He said. Kai nodded.''I know...'' he muttered. He closed his eyes again, after a few seconds he felt two warm lips on his. He opened his eyes again and looked at the red haired boy.''Why...did you do that...'' he asked when he got loose.''Its not forbidden too give you're loved one a kiss in the morning...now, get out of bed lazy'' said Tala, grinning.''Yeah yeah, I'm coming I'm coming...'' Kai muttered, he got up and went too the bathroom. He was getting dressed, but first shower. A warm shower. He felt the warm water over his skin and thought about the past. He missed it, but he was happy here too...

Kai came back, dressed and ready for a good training and a battle.''Should we eat first??'' Asked Tala.''Why are you asking it if you know the answer??'' asked Kai.''Ouch'' was the response of his lover.''Are you coming or what??'' asked Kai, he did lose his patients now.''Take it easy wolf...'' said Tala, he walked towards the smaller boy.''Where not in a race...'' A little smile, a little warm smile, played over his face. Kai melted, but didn't show it.''Alright alright...'' he said, softly.''Now...ready to bully some empty headed beybladers??'' Tala asked with a grin. Kai looked at him, he meant Brian and the others. Kai showed a little grin on his face.''When am i not ready for that??'' he asked...

Ray and all the others from the BladeBreakers where in they're plain too cold Russia. Ray stared outside, Max sat next to him. Dizzy and Kenny sat next to loud snoring Tyson. Ray sighed a little.''You miss the big boss don't you??'' asked Max, soft, all of the sudden. Ray looked aside him to the blond boy.''Why do you say that??'' He asked.''You changed since he left...'' said Max, looking at Ray.''Maybe i changed because of the new job you guys gave me...'' said Ray, he would admit that he missed Kai.''Yeah, maybe...'' said Max mysteriously.Did he noticed ?? thought Ray, almost panicking. Calm down, maybe i really changed a bit...but the task of being team captain is also heavy he thought.''Are you ready for the big game Max??'' asked Ray now, out of nothing. It shook the blond haired boy out of his daydream.''Yeah, I'm ready...where gonna kick some butt'' he said whit a huge smile on his face. Ray laughed a little and shook his head.''Keep you're energy for the big game...'' he said. Max nodded and looked too the others who where sitting after them.''Hey Kenny, are you still alive??'' he asked.''If you want to change from seat, i would be happy...'' said Kenny, a little annoyed. Dizzy kept wisely his mouth shut this time, he kept his comments with himself. Max was acting like he was thinking.''No, i think i stay here...thnx for the offer'' he said, he was teasing Kenny. Kenny glared at him, if looks could kill, Max would be dead by now. Ray shook his head.''Boys come on, take it easy...and TYSON keep you're mouth shut'' He said. Tyson almost felt of his chair, Ray scared him. Kenny kept his mouth shut, he would laugh at Tyson if he didn't watch out. Max grinned.''Awake??'' he asked. Tyson also glared at him.''Not funny Blondie''.Max pouted and made a sad face.''Why are you so mean to me...'' he asked, like he was really going to cry.''Max, don't...don't be such a baby...'' said Tyson, he looked away. When he looked at Max again, still with his puppy eyes face, he sighed.''Alright alright I'm sorry...''

Kai did let the boys work hard, real hard. Kai also trained a bit, while watching the others what they did and give them some advise or critic. After a hour they sat down some where. Kai was still standing, the others where all tired.''Tala...let him calm down a bit...'' said Brian, catching his breath. Kai let them work like they where some slaves under his command. Tala looked at him.''What should i do then??'' he snapped at him.''You're his boy...do something'' said Brian back, also a little cranky. Tala stood up again, his legs didn't want to but alright. He walked towards the smaller boy. When he stood behind him, he slipped his arms around him.''Love...we are tired...'' he said softly. Kai lowered his arms and stood still, he listened to Tala.''And we still need to play a big game...let us rest...''.Kai stood still, he felt comfortable in his arms.''You tortured us enough...'' Kai listened too his voice, but it wasn't coming trough. He just stood there, he calmed down a bit. He just realized that he had to play against his old friends. And he didn't want too hurt friends, but he didn't want too lose either. A lot of thoughts past his mind, he got back to reality when he felt two lips in his neck. He moved his head a little too the side and closed his eyes.''Hmmm...alright...'' he mumbled, but he didn't want that Tala stopped. Tala didn't stop, at least not at the moment. Untill Brian said something. The both boys glared at him.''I was just saying, you're at an trainings field...if you're going to make out...you should move'' he said, innocent as he could be sometimes.''He has an point Tala'' said Kai, he felt his arms going away.''Yeah, now beat it birdbrain'' Tala snapped at Brian. They both glared at each other, Brian went away with the others. Finally they could eat something. Kai turned around and looked at Tala.''Whats on you're mind??'' he asked. Tala grinned a little.''Do you really want to know''

Ray felt asleep in the plain, the trip was going too take long. A few hours and he was still a little tired, there flight was leaving at 6.00 and they went out of bed at 5.00.So everybody was a little tired. Except for Max and Tyson at the moment. But they kept there selves quiet for there sleeping teammates...

Tala grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him allong. They where in the change rooms from the gym nearby. There was no one and Tala blocked the door, Kai sat on one of the benches. Looking at the redhead, curious about what he was planning too do. Tala's eyes where sparkling with pleasure, this time he was in charge. And not the smaller boy, he walked towards him. Bowed too him and kissed him on his lips, he saw that his lover was curious. He grinned a little, pulling him of the bench. Still kissing, exploring each others mouths with there tongue's. Kai walked slowly backwards while Tala was moving forward. With his hands on Tala's shoulders, they kept moving towards somewhere else. Losing there clothes in the meanwhile, only in there boxer shorts. They stood in the showers now, Kai with his back against a wall. Tala placed his hands on each side next too Kai against wall, turning on the showers. Steaming hot water felt on the cold floor and streamed over the redheaded boys back. He didn't seem to notice it, too busy with his lover. The small boy let his hands explore the body in front of him, chest, arms, sides. Everything, except for what Tala wanted. He letted him wait, let him loose his patients. Kai grinned a little, they where still kissing. Without any break in it. Tala trailed of to his neck, letting his cold hands run over Kais body. Kai shivered a little, those cold hands knew what his weak points where. Feeling Tala's hands getting down, over his chest, belly, avoiding his boxer shorts for now. They stroke over his legs. Tala grinned a little, bitting him softly. Leaving marks...

Ray and his team where finally there, cold Russia. They got out of the plain, walking towards the airport for there luggage. Ray was still sleepy, they had too wake him up. He didn't want too wake up, he had a great dream. He looked around and shivered a little, the home land of there ex-team captain. And he walked around in a sleeveless shirt all day?? He couldn't do that, he would surely froze in a few moments. Pulling his coat higher, trying too cover his ears, they walked further. Tyson was chasing Max, they annoyed each other in the plain. But they kept quiet for the two sleepers. Now they where running like idiots. Kenny yawned.''What do they have??'' he asked.''I don't know...something up there isn't completely right i believe'' said Ray, also yawning and pointing at his own head while saying that...

Kai bit on his own lip.''Tala...what are you planning too do'' he asked, soft voice. Getting excited of the touches from the redhead. Tala just grinned, trailing with his tongue towards Kai's chest, Kai's hands where still resting on his shoulders. He stood with the back against the cold shower wall, he couldn't get anywhere, Tala had the control this time. Kai had his eyes closed, enyoing the moment with the Russian beyblader in front of him. They had there 'fun' before the big game, it was great to lose some of the tense and excitement for the big game now. Tala trailed further down, sitting on his knee's in front of Kai now. Let his hand slide down the younger teens boxershort now, hearing the breath of the boy go faster. He knew exactly what the soft spots where from him, what made him weak in his hands. Make him scream for his name if it was necessary. Kai looked down for a moment, into the ice cold eyes from Tala. His red eyes sparked from curiosity, what was he planning to do?

Ray and the others entered the hotel where they where going to stay. They would be here for a while, in cold Russia. They where here for about ten minutes and Tyson was already complaining. Ray's frustration mark was getting bigger and bigger.''Now shut up and get into you're room'' he snapped at Tyson, the other three boys kept there mouths shut. Ray looked really annoyed right now. When he disappeared into his room, the other three where on the hallway. Talking, before they where going into there rooms.''He changed...'' said Max, Kenny nodded.''But the task from being team captain is also heavy...'' he answered.''I think its not that what is bothering him...maybe he felt in love with some one, but that person turned him down...'' said Max, letting his fantasy taking the lead. Tyson looked at Max his face and shook his head.''You're nuts...I'm going with Kenny's answer, i think it's quit heavy being team captain...'' said Tyson.''Yeah, with a big mouth and complaining monster with you in it I'm not blaming him'' said Max, grinning. Kenny laughed a little, he disappeared into his room. Just like Max, letting a mad Tyson alone on the hallway. Cursing...

Kai looked down for a moment, into the ice cold eyes from Tala. His red eyes sparked from curiosity, what was he planning to do? Tala looked up and smiled a little.''Don't worry...i will be nice...'' he mumbled, letting the hand who slide down his boxer stroke over his sensitive parts. Nobody could come in, because they blocked the door. So they could do what they want.''Don't...tease me much...'' mumbled Kai, feeling his face all turning red. He just ignored the warm feeling from his face and the funny feeling in his stomach.''I won't...'' He heard the redhead answering. Tala also stripped down his shorts and grinned a little. He stood up again, kissing Kai. Kai felt that Tala's hand where playing with him, his face turned a bit redder now. He let his tongue play with the tongue of Tala, a little rougher then before. Tala didn't mind, he stroked his hand over his lower belly. Just teasing him, knowing the boys soft spots and where he needed to be to see his other side. The softer side of Kai Hiwatari, and not the cold hearted boy he mostly was. Kai lowered himself, sliding down and he sat on the floor in a few seconds. Tala on his knee's in front of him, they didn't break up there kiss. And tala didn't break up playing with his little silver haired boy. Tala moved his lips from Kais mouth to his neck, to his chest and lower. His hands where on Kais knee's, pushing the boys legs more out of each other so he could do whatever he wanted to. Kai had one hand on Tala's shoulder and the other one in his red hair. Kai bit on his lip, he didn't want to moan. He wanted that Tala did his best more. So he kept his mouth shut and Tala did what he wanted. Tala wanted to hear his name screamed from him so he did more his best. He licked, sucked, everything. Kai's breath was faster, a weird feeling gathered in his lower belly...

Ray and the others where training again, they couldn't do something else right now. Ray sometimes looked around, he was searching for someone and at the same time he looked around to see there rivals. Or old friends maybe, until now. He didn't see some one familiar yet. He looked at Max and Kenny who where training against each other. Tyson was playing against some one else, of another team. He was winning, again, they all did improve there skills much. Ray also, he did his best. He wanted to beat there old team captain ones. Just ones...

**Never Finished This**


End file.
